Life
by lndsyellsn
Summary: A pictures of Hermione and Snape life togeather. Hugely inspired by the show "This is Us" and "Me before You" please note that the pictures will not be in chronological order.
1. Life Start

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. This story is inspired by the show "This is Us" and "Me before You".

On a side note, I am changing the character's ages a bit. Hermione is 20 at the end of the war, and Snape is 32.

Chapter 1- Life Starts Over.

Severus P.O.V

Blood. That's all I could see as I embraced my final moments, finally ready to see Lilly again. Even if I now knew she would have never returned my love, I still missed her and longed for our friendship.

"Hold on Professor. Please don't give up." I heard the faint begging, painfully I turned my head to see who was there trying to save me. I met Miss. Granger's eyes with tears falling in streams down her cheeks as she forced some potion down my throat pressing tightly to my neck trying to stop the blood. I closed my eyes struggling to take each breath, I heard her yelling for help from someone but I didn't see who; if anyone; came to help as I embraced the darkness that was closing in.

Suddenly from the peaceful darkness came a calm voice, and a steady beeping. I willed my eyes to open to the bright blinding light, only to see I had in fact not died, but was in . The calm voice was that of Miss. Granger reading out loud, " _Hogwarts: A History_ ".

"And what do you think you're doing?" My voice rasped out staring at her, smiling to myself as I watched her jump in surprise.

"You're awake." She smiled jumping out for her chair rushing to take my hand before I had a chance to jerk it away.

"Obviously. Now leave." I dead paned, staring at her in confusion. She just smiled and went out to the hall only to return with a doctor and nurse.

The next few weeks were spent finding out what happened during that finally battle; who won, who died, who lived. I was pleased to find out that all the years of work was worth it and that my Godson was spared not only from death but from a life sentence in prison. But what surprised me the most was with Mr. Potter and Weasley came with one afternoon to give me the news of my pardon for my war crimes. Then finally I was released to go home, and much to my annoyance Miss. Granger come along to help me settle in. And like a damn stray dog she kept showing up day after day, with bags of groceries for dinner, on her arms and a load of books in her bag.

This continued for months till the anniversary of the final battle rolled around. We were in my living room with the fire slowly burning as we read and drank tea.

"Will you come with me to the Ministry's celebration?" Hermione, as she insisted at this point for us to use each other's first names.

"Why not ask ? Surely he'd be more acceptable to take as a date." I looked up at her over the edge of the _Daily Prophet_.

"I…well..You see," She stammered "I want to go with you. Ron and I, we'll just fight and he'll say something stupid and..." Hermione started to ramble.

"I suppose then I'll attend with you." I cut her off from her nonsense. Her smile grew as she finally took a breath before returning to her book.

On the day of the celebration, I decided to make an attempt for Hermione's sake of making it a real date. Casting a few cleansing and mending charms I dusted off my old forgotten suit, instead of my normal black robes, and trimmed my hair shorter then I had planned and transfigured a rose from the garden to a wrist corsage. Once 6 o'clock rolled around I flooed to the Burrow where she was living at the time to pick her up.

I waited sitting on the sofa making small talk with Arthur while she finished her finally touches according to Molly. I heard the soft clicking of her heels against the steps of the stairs as she made her descent to the living room. My breath caught in my scared throat as I took her in, and my body stirred in a way that it hasn't in years. Hermione was wearing a beautiful red dress; much like the color of Pinot Noir; that hugged her in just the right way to show her delicate hourglass and chest. Her skin looked like pure milk against her dress; I finally was able to bring my eyes up to look at her face. She wore very minimal make-up and her curls seemed to be tame while still holding on to their wild charm. Clearing my throat I stood up meeting her at the bottom of the stairs offering her my hand to take the final step down.

"Thank you, Severus. It's beautiful" Her smile was contagious as I slid on the corsage still trying to find my voice. I watched her fingers dance lightly over the petals of the rose. I cleared my throat once more, cursing myself internally for behaving like a prepubescent boy, and not a 32 year old man. I held out my arm for her to take as we stepped into the fireplace.

I found myself thinking numerous times that night, how lucky of a man I was, here with . Normally I don't enjoy dancing, I feel I am quiet dreadful at it, but with her I didn't mind. She made me feel at such ease with her bell like laugh and radiate smile. We sat while listening to the Minster of Magic talk about the war, and the past year, of loved ones who would be happy to see us rebuilding. I couldn't stop myself from wiping the tear away that had escaped Hermione's eyes and running down her check, as Kingsley listed the names of her friends lost in the war.

We left and went to my home for a night cap, shortly after midnight. We found ourselves sitting out in the garden with our shoes left inside, as we drank. I watched as she sat in the soft grass, just starting to become damp with dew, then lay back staring up at the stars.

"When I was little I use to try and count the stars," She stated with sadness in her voice, still staring up at the night sky, breaking the comfortable silence that had set in. "I would never make it past 40 before I would fall sleep, my dad would have to carry me to bed. Then I got my letter to Hogwarts and stopped trying to count them."

Sitting next to her, I tried to think back to the last time I had indulged myself in such little pleasures like looking at the stars, and found that I couldn't remember.

"Lay back, its peaceful and rather soothing." I stared at her for a moment, wondering if I had said it out loud. Taking an uneasy breath I laid beside her and just stared up watching the earth slowly move by. Some time that night Hermione fell asleep beside me in the grass and curled her-self up against me, strangely I found I enjoyed feeling her against me

. I couldn't take my eyes off the sky; feeling free for the first time in years, and watched it change from the dark black sky filled with stars to dark blue and then finally the sunrise started.

"Hermione, wake up." I whispered trying to gently wake her. "Look, the sun is rising."

This time though instead of staring at the sky, I watched her as her eyes danced across the sky taking in all the shades of orange, blue, and pink. That's when I noticed how lovely her eyes were, the most perfect shade of chocolate with specks of gold dancing around her iris.

"It's beautiful." She smiled sitting up next to me once the sun was up. Giving a quick prayer, to let this be a new start at life, I brought her soft full lips to mine.


	2. Life's Simple Pleasures

Chapter 2: Life's Simple Pleasures (Jan. 2003)

POV: Hermione

Hot and sticky, that's how I felt sitting inside at the Burrow, celebrating the last few days before the school holiday was over. Finally unable to take the heat I struggled to push myself up, refusing my husband's offer to help. He helped anyway and quietly followed me outside.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay dear?" My husband asked me for what felt like the millionth time, as her wrapped his arms around me.

"No. I'm not okay, I'm hot and uncomfortable. I'm huge, everything hurts. I can't even get up from the couch without help." I started crying letting the hormones get the best of me.

Pulling me to sit on his lap he brushed a stray hair from my face looking at me with such love I almost felt bad for yelling at him.

"How about we say our good byes, go home and I'll run you warm bath, I'll let you be and go get your favorite take away?" He nuzzled my hair rubbing small circles in my back.

"You'd do that for me?" I sniffled whipping the tears from my eyes.

"Anything for you and our 2 beautiful growing little miracles." Helping me stand up and return inside we made our excuses, said our good byes and flooed to our little cottage Dublin.

Severus was only gone for a few moments when it hit me. Its January 9th…I forgot my husband's birthday. Searching the cabinets franticly I cursed myself for forgetting and then began cursing more because we had already cleared out everything in preparation for returning to Hogwarts.

Taking a deep breath I slide into my warm boots, thankful Severus went to London to get dinner for us.

"Okay babies, looks like we're taking a walk." And with this we set out to the story to buy a cake mix feeling like the worst wife.

With just enough time to spare thanks to magic, I had baked my husband a small little cake and frosted it before he could return.

"You were supposed to be resting. What's this on your face?" Severus asked wiping cake mix off my cheek.

"I wanted to bake you a cake." I felt my eyes water. "I forgot your birthday, and I yelled at you."

"Well you know there's still one birthday tradition I would very much like to enjoy still." His face began to light up with a devilish grin.

"No. I'm huge, nothing about this," I exclaimed pointing down at my swollen midsection, "is sexy. None of my sexy bras even fit."

"Its tradition, wife. One I enjoy immensely. I would hate to miss it this year." He's smile grew as he pulled me in close.

"You promise not to laugh?" I asked pouting.

"I promise." He said kissing me as if to seal the deal.

With a groan I ordered him to our room while I went to the bathroom to try and find something to wear. Before giving up and just wrapped myself up in a towel, I slipped on a bra but didn't even attempt to close it.

"Are you ready?" I asked chewing on my lip. "You're just wearing your birthday suit right?"

"The only one I got." His baritone voice carried though the hall.

Lighting the candle on his cake trying my best not to die from embarrassment, I carried it in our room doing my best impression on Marilyn Monroe's Happy Birthday.

"MM...Perfect." My husband purred pulling me down to his lap to and blowing out his candle. "Now I do believe your forgetting one key part, of my birthday tradition."

"No, I refuse to do the dance." I stated flatly watching him set the cake by the bed before pulling us both to lay down with him on top.

"Well we can just skip ahead if you'd like." He kissed my nose before kissing his way down stopping at my chest before I grabbed his arms tight.

"Stop." I watched him look at my confused, normally at this point I was putty in his hands. "My water just broke."

"What..." He whispered shooting up still on the bed "No. No you're not due for another 3 weeks."

"Tell the twins that, now call Poppy and tell her we're coming" I pushed myself up to my elbows watching him start moving in a frenzy getting dressed and trying to find me a night gown to put on.


	3. Life's Risk

A.N: First off thank you to janoszporkchop and RhondaBush for leaving a review. Secondly I'm for the shorter chapter.

Chapter 3- Life's risk (Spring 2000)

POV-Severus

I woke with my head pounding and hardly a memory of last night. I swear never to listen to Hermione again. Go to Harry's stag party she said, it will be fun she said. We couldn't go to a wizarding bar because of the Boy-Who-Lived so went to a muggle club. Potter had put Ron in charge as his best man, and we ended up bar hopping and to two strip clubs. I don't even remember the last time I had so many drinks, or even remember taking a shot before last night, never again I swear.

"Good Morning, Severus." Hermione whispered handing me a tall glass of water and hangover relief potion.

"Bloody Morning." I groaned gulping down the green potion. "What happened last night?"

"Well you came in drunk as a skunk, and begged me to marry you. On your hands and knees pleading," She giggled as my face paled "Don't worry I said no, then helped you to the bathroom."

We spent the next morning allowing me to recover from the ordeal. I tried to read my book but found my mind drifting other places, mainly marrying Hermione. We never talked about it, and she was still finishing her residence in both a muggle hospital and . I never thought myself to get married, but I never thought someone would want to marry me.

"Penny for your thoughts," The witch in question asked snuggling her way under my arm. "You haven't turned the page in almost an hour.

"Just thinking of the future," I answered her honestly. "And that maybe one day I'll ask you to marry me for real one day." I kissed her head taking in the smell of her shampoo, fresh strawberries and mint.

"I'm in no rush Severus; if we get married we get married. I am yours and till you no longer want me. I never thought of getting married, it wasn't something I dreamed of like most girls. I'm happy how we are, this is enough for me" I watched her return to her book.

"But why? I thought all girls had their dreamed wedding planned out before they even start dating." I asked putting my book away, she sighed putting hers away as well before facing me.

"Okay, not even Harry or Ron knows but Mr. Granger is my step-father he had just legal adopted me before I got my letter to Hogwarts. My mother and father went through a very nasty divorce that I watched unfold when I was 6, I haven't seen my father since. So I guess I never wanted to get married and go thought what my parents did." She told me with a few tears falling down her cheeks. I pulled her to my lap and held her close as she fell apart in my lap, crying for the happy home she lost as a child and for the one she has now but is scared to loss too.

Months past and we never spoke again of marriage, but still I found myself in a jewelry shop in muggle London looking at all the engagement rings and wedding bands. Before I came to my senses I purchased a modest set for her. The engagement ring was a simple sapphire with a few tiny diamonds on each side, simple but elegant like Hermione. Once I left the shop and realized what I had done, I called a little French restaurant and made a reservation for the following Friday, Hermione's last day at before she comes to Hogwarts to help Poppy full-time.

The week slowly passed leaving me on edge and a bit short tempered trying to keep it a surprise. And waiting till dessert was even harder.

"Thank you Serveus, this is all very nice and very romantic." I ordered us each a glass of champagne, taking a sip of mine I stood and come to her side kneeling taking her hand.

"I love your Hermione. I wake up and you're the first person I want to see every morning. When I've finished my last class you are the first person I want to take to. I don't want anyone but you. I know it scares you to get married that you're scared to risk losing love, and I'm not saying that we have to any time soon. But I am asking that you give me the chance to love you forever and then some." I fought to finish my well-practiced speech,  
"I want you to know that with every breath I take it is for you. You are my forever. Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" I asked finally taking out the ring.

"Yes," She whispered, eyes filled with tears smiling. "I want to marry you. I want to take the risk with you. Yes!" She flings her arms around me kissing me smiling and crying happy tears. Sliding the ring on her finger I've never been so happy in my life.

I paid our bill and whisked her home finding I couldn't wait long to make love to this beautiful women who agreed to marry me. A women who could easily have her choice in any man, but wants to be with me.


	4. Life's Sourest Lemon

A.N: Sorry this Chapter is a little short, I'm getting over a cold. And I've been watching AHS which such any romantic ideas out of my brain and replaces it with murder ideas.

Life's Sourest Lemon (2001)

Hermione:

I'm numb; I don't hear the pastor's words about life and death as I stare at the two coffins that hold my parents. I don't feel the chill from the rain or even feel the rain falling. I hold on to Severus hand keeping me grounded.

Ashes to Ashes…dust to dust. I couldn't keep them safe, not from this. They lived though the war to be killed in a car crash when they returned to England. I drop a rose on each of their graves and walk away with Severus holding on to him till we get to our home.

As soon as I'm alone while he makes us some tea, I let the tears fall. Collapsing to my knees the sobs rack though me, the pain of losing my parents rips me apart. I feel Severus wrap is arms around me holding me close to him. He says nothing but allows me to cry till I run out of tears.

I hold my hands around his neck as he picks me up and carries me to our bathroom.

"I ran you a warm bath, to take the chill off your bones." He whispers into my hair. Severus Helped me out of my wet dress and stockings before helping me into the water. Severus stayed by my side washing my hair being extra careful not to tangle it. His sweet burton voice hummed our song as he washed my body.

"Promise you'll never leave me?" I whispered my throat raw from crying.

"Never." He promised holding my hand tight in his, kissing my knuckles. "I promise that when life gives us the sourest of lemons to help you turn it into something resembling lemonade."


	5. Life's Happiest of Days

Chapter 3: Life's Happiest of Days (Fall 2000)

Hermione and Severus decide to exchange vows in a very small ceremony with just a few witnesses present that fall. They stood under a large oak tree on the Hogwarts ground at sunset, with daises charmed to stay on the ground around them and large bundles of wild flowers tied to hang from the branches. There was a light breeze blowing the leaves around adding to the magic of the day.

Hermione decided months ago she didn't want to wear a huge fancy dress; instead picked a beautiful ivory sheath dress with delicate illusion lace cap sleeves with scalloped lace trim, and a slightly plunging V-neckline. Her hair was curled to long smooth ringlets and in place of a veil Hermione wore a flower crown made of ladies breath and small yellow daises. On her feet Hermione wore matching lace barefoot sandals. She carried in her hands a small bundle of daises, ladies breath, and lavender. She wore very little make-up going for a more natural look.

Severus hung up his dark black dress robes to wear a thin khaki colored muggle suit and a yellow tie with brown dress shoes. He had a boutonniere of ladies breath and daises. Severus tied his long black hair in a ponytail at the back of his neck.

Clearing his throat Severus began to recite his vows to Hermione holding her small hands tight in his.

"On this day, I give you my heart, my promise that I will walk with you, hand in hand, wherever our journey leads us, living, learning, and loving, together, forever. I promise to encourage your compassion, because that is what makes you unique and wonderful. I promise to nurture your dreams, because through them your soul shines. I promise to help shoulder our challenges, for there is nothing we cannot face if we stand together. I promise to be your partner in all things, not possessing you, but working with you as a part of the whole. Lastly, I promise to you perfect love and perfect trust, for one lifetime with you could never be enough. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things."

Severus used the pad of his thumb to wipe the tear rolling down Hermione's cheek. Hermione took a shake breath smiling and stared into Severus' dark eyes and began her vows.

I love you unconditionally and without hesitation. I vow to love you, encourage you, trust you, and respect you. As a family, we will create a home filled with learning, laughter, and compassion. I promise to work with you to foster and cherish a relationship of equality knowing that together we will build a life far better than either of us could imagine alone. Today, I choose you to be my husband/wife. I accept you as you are, and I offer myself in return. I will care for you, stand beside you, and share with you all of life's adversities and all of its joys from this day forward, and all the days of my life."

And with that the Minster of Magic smiled and pronounced them husband and wife. Severus pulled Hermione close to him bending his face down to hers kissing her each pouring all their love into their first kiss as husband in wife. They continued the kiss till they needed air, ignoring the whistles and cheers from their closes friends. Once again taking Hermione's hand his, they walked down the isle smiling as they headed up to the castle for drinks and celebration.

For their first dance as husband and wife, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck swaying to their song. Taking in the words of " _It's Your Love_ " by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. Hermione felt lose without Severus by her side and knew in her heart they were meant to be. To the guest watching Hermione and Severus dance it felt like watching a special privet moment with the happy couple sharing laughter, kisses, and whispered words. For Hermione and Severus they were in their own world filled with love and happiness.

As the night grow later and the guest slowly made their way home Hermione and Severus snuck away to leave for their honeymoon in muggle Pairs and Rome to enjoy the sights and relax since Minerva gave them a few weeks off as a wedding present.


	6. Life's Next Adventure

Life's Next Adventures (2000)

After trying to move all of Hermione's things into Severus' small London apartment the 2 came to the conclusion that they need a bigger place, a proper home.

"And we'll want a yard for the children." Hermione announced while they sat at the kitchen table surrounded by boxes circling homes for sale in the paper. To which Severus promptly chocked on his tea turning bright red then a slight purple as he coughed and tried to catch his breath.

"Children? You want more then one?" He asked once he finally cleared his throat.

"Yes, I hated being an only child. How many did you what?" She asked suddenly worried he didn't want any.

Getting up Severus took her hand and kissed her ink stained fingers. "As many as you wish," he whispered. "One is already more then I every dreamed possible for me."

Settling his witch on his lap Severus turned back to the papers determined to find them a the perfect house for they books, themselves, and all their children.

It took 2 weeks and many opens houses but they finally found it, a perfect little cottage in Coventry Ireland. When they entered through the front door into the main living room, Hermione was instantly sold with the beautiful exposed beams and the magnificent feature fire place. It's the large traditional kitchen with a window facing their yard at the farm house sink were Hermione planned to learn to bake. It had 4 bedrooms including the masters. Everything about the house they loved; the clawfoot tub in the masters bathroom, the large garden to grow fresh herbs and potion ingredients and still leave room for their children to some day run and play. They were in the muggle part of town so they're days would be filled with peace.

That summer they spent their days organizing their home find a place for everything, till finally every book had a place, organize by the Dewey decimal system of course, and every teacup had a hook to hang from. They nights in their home were spent in each other's arms and hushed whispers of love.


	7. Life's Up and Downs

**(Warning Mentions of a miscarriage and stillborn)**

Life's Ups and Down

(August 2002)-

Hermione worked in the kitchen making a small batch of cookies completely in her own world watching Severus reading outside enjoying their last few weeks before returning back to school. She wondered if she would have the courage to tell Severus that once again she was pregnant.

They decided shortly after they got married 2 years ago that they wanted a baby and it didn't take long before Hermione was indeed pregnant. They soon start preparing for they own little one once they made it past those first 12 weeks and Hermione's belly started to grown; they shared the exciting news with their family. And all was right in the world.

That was till she was almost 6 months along with their little bean, when she woke up in the middle of the night. She got up and made her way in the dark, to the bathroom figuring she might as well go empty her bladder. She was forced to stop half way when she was hit with a terrible cramp. Her yelp walk Severus and seeing her doubled over with the painful expression on her race rushed to her said. Neither sad a word as he picked her up and rushed them both to St. Mungo's. The doctors tried to save their little bean but they could no longer find the heartbeat.

Severus held Hermione's hand tight letting her squeeze it and trying to help her though the pain once she decide she didn't want any pain potions to help as she labored to bring they child to the world. Before long she was pushing refusing to make a sound till she felt the child slip from her, it was then she let her tears flow as she held they son. They named him Aster from the Greek word for star, they laid him next to his muggle grandparents. They both took their time to morn they little boy who'd never get to grow up.

A few months later Hermione asked Severus is they could try again. A few weeks later she sat a her desk in Hogwarts when the familiar pain started and she looked to see the blood starting to seep through her clothes. She sent a house elf to get Severus but she knew it was too late.

Later that night as they laid in her bed at St. Mungo's her Healer explained that her time at Malfoy's Manor and hours under Bellatrix's curse was the cause for their loses. He warned them that the miscarriages could get worse and she's could very well die herself from lose of blood if they weren't careful.

Hermione would beg Severus not to give up that they could have a child. But he refused, anytime they would make love he was sure to use protection either it was muggle or magical; he wasn't going to risk losing Hermione too.

Now she found herself watching him, she'd been keeping a secret from him for the past 12 weeks. She didn't want to upset him or get his hopes up but this morning she notched a small bump forming on her once flat stomach and she knew it was time to tell him. Summing up her Gryffindor courage she carried the plate of cookies out to Severus along with the muggle ultrasound of their not one but 2 healthy babies.

Severus has never lost his spy level skills of observation had notched a change in Hermione's behavior over the course of their summer. But he said nothing knowing she would tell him what was bothering her in her own time. He smiled and thanked her for the cookies and began to eat them when he notched the small picture hiding under the pile on the plate. Raising a his brow her slide the picture out then quickly snapped his glaze up to where Hermione sat chewing on her lip. He said nothing as he walked to her side kneeling and pulling her close tears streaming down his face. He cursed himself for being so stupid he, putting her life once again in danger. He almost didn't hear her whispers as she stroked his no longer greasy hair.

"This time is different, I can feel it. I know it will be."

He kissed her head and held her close praying to every God he could think of that she was right.

Later that night as Hermione slept Severus laid his head on her small bump and whispered to their 2 little children begging them to stay and grow strong. That they would have the best mother they could ask for and he promised them it would be worth it. He kissed her small bump twice, one for each of their children growing in her womb.

Severus woke early to fix Hermione a full English breakfast and tea just the way she liked it, milky with 4 sugars. When Hermione still half asleep made her way to the kitchen Severus wondered how he didn't figure it out before that she was pregnant, he pushed all other thoughts aside and just sat to enjoy their breakfast together before they had to start preparing they home to leave for the school year.

"I think I would like Poppy to care for me, us this time. Do you think she would?" Hermione asked chewing on her lip. "I was seeing a muggle doctor, I don't want us to be another headline in the Daily Prophet."

Severus gave her hand a squeeze before gently coxing her lip out from between her teeth.

"I'm sure she would be honored, if that is what you truly want. All I want if for you to be safe. Maybe this year you could take a break from the infirmary and spend the time researching or simpler just relaxing."

Nodding Hermione took a sip of her tea, yes she could feel it this time would be different.


	8. Life's Greatest Gift

Life's Best Gift

(Jan. 12th)

The Quibbler Birth Announcements-

Written and Edited by Luna Lovegood

 _We are very happy to announce that on January 10th in the comfort of their home ay Hogwarts, Hermione Snape (formally Granger) gave birth to twins; a boy and girl. After receiving special permission from the happy family The Quibbler would like to welcome Samuel Albus Snape and_ _Jacqueline Eliana Snape to the world. Everyone is doing well and ask for privacy in the coming weeks and have promised when their are ready to show the world their beautiful additions the Quibble will have the special honor of sharing them with you all._

Severus read the announcement allowed as Hermion fed the twins relaxing their bed. Both enjoying the calm before the storm of visitors arrive.

A.N

Sorry this is a short chapter, my family has been going through some thing these past few months. I hope to get the writing juices flowing again soon for you all! 


End file.
